halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo: Combat Evolved
Halo: Combat Evolved (also known as Halo, Halo 1, and Halo: CE) is a revolutionary First Person Shooter science fiction video game, created by Bungie Studios, which was a subsidiary of Microsoft Game Studios at that time. It was released for the Xbox game console on November 15, 2001, and is backwards compatible with the Xbox 360 by downloading a free code patch on Xbox Live. It was also released for PC and Mac and it is one of the most popular video games for the Xbox with eight million copies sold. Its sales are rivaled only by its sequels, Halo 2 and Halo 3. This game has been a Bungie Classic, although Halo is only an 8 year old game. Halo: Combat Evolved has been made available as an Xbox Original game title for Xbox 360 since December 4th, 2007 for download on Xbox Live Marketplace for 1,200 Microsoft Points.http://www.xbox.com/en-US/games/xboxoriginals/default.htm Gameplay Main Characters *Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 *Captain Jacob Keyes *Cortana *Monitor 343 Guilty Spark Other Characters *Sergeant Avery J. Johnson *Foehammer *Private First Class Wallace A. Jenkins *Private Manuel Mendoza *Sergeant Pete Stacker *Private First Class Chips Dubbo *Private Riley *Private Kappus *Private Bisenti *Private O'Brien *Corporal Lovik *Private First Class Fitzgerald Summary Halo's game play was characterized by several features which set it apart from less acclaimed first-person shooter games at its time: * Storyline Execution: Halo's gameplay and storyline have been known for being tightly interwoven, delivering a convincing manner being consistent with the flow of the game. * Vehicular Incorporation: Despite being a first-person shooter, Halo includes the option for players to control multiple vehicles, both ground based and air types (although in third-person view.) This third-person vantage brings a welcomed sense of immersion and enhances the specific points of gameplay, again setting Halo apart from its time and genre. * Weapons System: Halo's new weapons system was unique in two major respects; the first being its allowance of only two weapons to be carried at any given time (forcing the player to make trade-offs as they progressed throughout the game), and the second being its implication of a separate button used for the throwing of grenades. * Artificial Intelligence: Halo's AI was quite sophisticated for its era. With a brand new advanced AI system, actions performed by the AI such as panicking after the death of a superior, diving out of the way of an oncoming vehicle, or taking cover from explosives and suppressive fire, helped Halo stand out from the rest of the first-person shooters being released at the time. Movement in Halo is quite similar to other first-person shooters (FPS), allowing the player to move forwards, backwards, and strafe left and right independently of their aim. On the Xbox, moving and aiming are normally separated between the two joysticks; and on the PC, between the mouse and the keyboard. Halo also allows the player to crouch and jump, although jumping from a high ledge will often result in death, or at least major fall damage. Damage from falling can be reduced or negated entirely with a well-timed crouch right as one lands. Additionally, if one crouches at the peak of his jump, he will be able to land on something slightly taller than if he were to jump without crouching. Also, if the player is jumping from a cliff, he can make sure he is touching the wall periodically while he is falling. This will count as if he is touching floor, and every time the player touches the wall, the damage counter goes to zero. Levels Of Difficulty There are little summaries that tell of the difficulties. * Easy: Your foes cower and fall before your unstoppable onslaught, yet final victory will leave you wanting more. * Normal: Hordes of aliens vie to destroy you, but nerves of steel and a quick trigger finger give you a solid chance to prevail. * Heroic: Your enemies are as numerous as they are ferocious; their attacks are devastating. Survival is not guaranteed. * Legendary: You face opponents who have never known defeat, who laugh in alien tongues at your efforts to survive. This is suicide. Damage System * Health: The player in Halo has a limited, non self-regenerating health, which can be fully restored by picking up health-packs (This aspect of the game was changed in Halo 2). Running completely out of health will result in death, but having lower health does not impede player actions. A player's health can only be reduced if his shields have been depleted. If the player's health is at minimal levels they will faintly hear the Master Chief's heartbeat. When the non-regenerative health idea was abandoned in Halo 2 the med packs disappeared completely. * Shields: Master Chief's MJOLNIR Mk. V armor has a built-in shield, which protects all parts of his body from damage. The shield will decrease in strength every time it is hit by a weapon (The amount of one's shield drain depends upon the weapon it is being attacked by), and will fail after taking enough hits, but will quickly regenerate if it is not hit for a brief period of time. The shield represents a marked departure from most first-person shooters, in which one's health bar is basically augmented by picking up "armor," and it is entirely possible, in the single-player campaign at least, to simply not have enough health points to survive the next section of game-play. Halo players, on the other hand, have a more-or-less permanent buffer of health at their disposal (assuming they manage to find time to regenerate the shield), making it less of a disaster to take hits in combat. Power Ups There are three power ups available in Halo: * Health Pack: (White octagon with red cross) Fully restores the player's health. * Active Camouflage: Drastically reduces the player's visibility for approximately 45 seconds, making all but a faint outline of him transparent. This effect is reduced or void if the player is hit by weapons fire, fires their weapon, or when time runs out. * Overshield: An enhanced, non-regenerating shield which is two times, (three times on enemies) the strength of the normal one. The overshield functions on top of the regular shield; when it is active, the normal shield does not take damage. In the single player game, the overshield is reduced only when the player is hit, while in the multiplayer game, it weakens gradually over time. One fully charged Plasma Pistol shot can take out the overshield and regular shield entirely. Additionally, while the over shield is charging, the player is completely invincible against almost every type of damage. The player can still be killed by assassination, however. main menu.]] Enemies The A.I. in Halo was superior to many other games at the time because the A.I. was sophisticated enough to attack other enemies in the vicinity, not just the Master Chief. If there is another faction in the area, the A.I. will engage it in the same way as they would fight the Master Chief. Three factions of enemies are encountered on Halo: * The Covenant: The Covenant, whose Fleet of Particular Justice was led by the Supreme Commander Thel Vadam (the future Arbiter), are an alliance of different species, including the cowardly Grunts, the Jackals with their visible energy shields, the Elites, master tacticians with their personal energy shields, and the huge, tough Hunters with strong armor composed of some unknown alloy. The Covenant mostly carries plasma weapons of varying power. They also make extensive use of vehicles. * The Flood: The parasitic Flood are encountered in 3 forms: the Infection Forms themselves, which usually die from a single shot or the Master Chief's energy shield; exploding carriers, which cause splash damage and release Infection Forms; and combat forms of former humans and Covenant whose nervous systems have been taken over by the parasite (the toughest of the three types, often carrying a human or Covenant weapon). * Forerunner Sentinels: These ancient constructs are controlled by the Forerunner AI 343 Guilty Spark, who is tasked with the defense of the ring against possible threats and to control the Flood infestations. Presumably, as is evident in Halo 2, when another Forerunner AI command construct, the 2401 Penitent Tangent makes an appearance, citing his control over "Installation 05"), other Sentinel constructs exist within the seven ring-worlds (or "Installations") built by the Forerunners. Allies * UNSC Marines:'' The Pillar of Autumn's' complement of marines assists the player often in the game. They are helpful, but on higher difficulties they are easily killed by enemies. They wield a variety of weapons, including the MA5B ICWS Assault Rifle, the SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle, the M90 Shotgun, and out of necessity, the Needler and the Plasma Rifle. Also, Marines armed with MA5Bs will occasionally throw M9 HE-DP Grenades. The marines will ride in Scorpions and Warthogs with the player, and use the M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Gun on the Warthog while the player is driving. The only vehicle that Marines are able to drive is the Ghost, which they are only briefly able to pilot. They appear in every level until Two Betrayals. When Marines are near death they will go into a berserk state, attacking every visible enemy. *'''UNSC Naval Personnel: The crewmen of the Pillar of Autumn appear briefly as allies in the game. They are only armed with M6D Pistols, but occasionally appear in combat unarmed. They have lower health than Marines and are prone to retreating and cowering in battle. They only appear in the levels Pillar of Autumn and Halo. * Forerunner Sentinels: Part of Halo's defense system, the Sentinels, led by the Monitor 343 Guilty Spark, are hovering robotic drones, attacking the Flood, Covenant, and eventually the Master Chief. Although possessing a powerful beam weapon, they are not particularly resistant to damage (their shields being especially vulnerable to covenant weaponry and explosives), and can be destroyed relatively easily. They help the player in the levels 343 Guilty Spark and The Library, but are enemies from Two Betrayals until the end of the game. Weapons All usable weapons in Halo belong to either the Covenant or the UNSC. The player can only carry two weapons at a time, in addition to up to 8 grenades (four fragmentation grenades and four plasma grenades). Covenant weapons are better suited for reducing shields, and typically fire slower than their human counterparts. With the exception of the Needler, they do not require ammunition or reloading; instead, each weapon comes with its own battery. Once this battery is depleted, the weapon must be discarded. Covenant weapons can also overheat (except the Needler) if fired for too long, after which they must be given time to cool down before they can be used again. There are a total of 5 Covenant weapons in the Campaign, three of which are usable by the player (Plasma Pistol/ Plasma Rifle and the Needler (not counting the Plasma Grenades)). The two weapons you can't use are the Energy Sword and the Fuel Rod gun. There are two additional weapons in the multiplayer mode of the PC version, the Fuel Rod Gun and Flamethrower (the flamethrower is human). Covenant weapons fire slower moving projectiles than human weapons. Human weapons, on the other hand, require both ammunition and constant reloading. They are better suited to reducing health, and do not overheat. However, on easy and normal difficulty settings the difference is often negligible. There are five human weapons (not counting Fragmentation Grenades) usable in the campaign and six in the multiplayer of the PC version. UNSC Weapons *M6D Pistol - The 6D Pistol, Or M6D is a powerful, accurate weapon that can be used up to 124 meters. It has good ammo capacity (12 rounds), a 2X scope for sniping, and it's bullets create a small explosion on impact. The M6D is recoil operated and can be used to shoot either semi-automatic or automatic fire. If used correctly, it can be the best back up weapon in the game, especially when you are sniping and don't have a sniper rifle. It can kill another player with three shots to the head. It has been said to be one of the most effective weapons in the game, as it is fast, accurate, and deadly in the hands of a professional. *MA5B Assault Rifle - The MA5B is a gas operated assault rifle that fires 7.62 mm armor-piercing rounds. It has low damage per hit, and low accuracy at medium to long ranges. This weapon is good for close and medium ranges, and in most levels you will start off with one. It is a decent all around weapon, with a fast melee and good maneuverability. (It is one of the best weapons against infection forms, grunts, and invisible Elites and sometimes hunters as well). An interesting note, no matter what weapons you're wielding at a time, all cut scenes in Halo: Combat Evolved have the Master Chief holding an Assault Rifle - even in Two Betrayals, where your starting weapons are the M90 Shotgun and the Plasma Pistol, but the starting cut scene still shows an assault rifle being held. If used well can be a effective close-medium range weapon. It is fully Automatic. *M90 Shotgun - the M90 Shotgun is the player's best friend when it comes to picking off Flood Combat Forms and Carrier Forms, killing them in 1 hit provided you are close enough to the enemy. It also maintains high effectiveness against Elites. The shotgun fires a burst of 15 pelletsUse Halo Map Tools and see the Projectiles Fired section of the Shotgun, causing enemies in close range to be completely decimated in less than a second. Medium range is not so effective, and long range is useless altogether. Its close range capabilities are what makes it so effective against the flood. *SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle - The S2 variant of the Sniper Rifle features a night vision enhancement to the scope, which plays an essential part at the start of the Truth and Reconciliation Level, and can be used to see invisible enemies. Its devastating power and range make it a formidable part of your arsenal. A definite grab me whenever you can sort of weapon. It carries 4 bullets per magazine and can pick off most enemies instantly, depending on their rank and the difficulty the player is playing on. The Flood are barely affected by this weapon, sometimes taking 12 sniper shots to kill one; thus, it is not worth the ammunition, which is often hard to come by. *M19 SSM Rocket Launcher - The rocket launcher is a devastating piece of equipment when used correctly. The Rocket Launcher will kill anything in one shot, (with the exceptions of Hunters and higher-ranking Elites on Legendary difficulty) as long as a direct hit is made. Best choice against vehicles and groups of infantry. *M9 HE-DP Grenade - The M9 HE-DP grenade, more commonly known as a Frag Grenade, will kill off anything without a shield with blistering ease. Its bounciness gives it the edge in distance over the plasma grenade, and it also packs a lot of force, which means it is better for grenade jumps. *M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Gun - The LAAG is always equipped on the back of a Warthog, serving its purpose with ease in that it eliminates enemies and vehicles quickly and effectively, and can rotate on X/Y/Z axis making it capable of firing anywhere. Any prolonged fire will come with a stronger recoil, making the weapon pretty inaccurate. *M7057 Defoliant Projector Flamethrower - A flamethrower usable only in multiplayer in Halo PC. It launches a stream of burning fuel over a relatively short distance and causes damage to enemies in a rough cone in front of the weapon. It also has a very limited ability to set a surface on fire for a very short period of time. It fires from a unit mounted fuel tank that counts down from 100 to 0 units of fuel. Covenant Weapons *Energy Sword - A deadly weapon, used by Zealot Elites and Field Master Elites. It can kill the player in one hit (except on the Easy difficulty where it takes 3), so it is advisable to dispatch the wielder quickly. It is not usable in the game, due to a built-in fail-safe leaving the weapon unusable to anyone. *Plasma Rifle - It is a common light weapon in the Covenant army, primarily wielded by Elites. The Plasma Rifle has a high rate of fire and deals out a moderate amount of damage. A plasma rifle with a assault rifle makes a good combo, Plasma Rifle for medium and AR for close range. *Plasma Pistol - The Plasma Pistol, like the Plasma Rifle, is a directed energy weapon that fires bolts of superheated ionized gas or plasma, instead of traditional Human ballistic ammunition. The ability to dump energy into the firing mechanism will allow a build up of plasma, that when fired will instantly and completely deplete shields regardless of strength. Which makes it an invaluable weapon in multiplayer as well as in Campaign against certain enemies, especially Elites, Jackals, and Sentinels. *Needler - The Needler fires semi-homing crystal shards that explode approximately ten seconds after being launched and ignore most forms of personal energy shielding. While one explosion produces fairly light damage, several crystals exploding in succession can multiply the damage to fatal amounts, and even more crystals in the same enemy will produce a large explosion. *Fuel Rod Gun - The Fuel Rod Gun is used by both the strongest and weakest of the Covenant species. It is carried on the shoulders of many SpecOps Grunts, and a modified version is directly attached on the right arm of Hunters, and it has a limited battery. In campaign mode the gun has a fail safe, when dropped it explodes like a green Plasma Grenade. *Plasma Grenade - The Covenant grenade is one of the most clever weapons in the game. Once activated, its outer layer converts to plasma, enabling it to fuse to whatever it impacts (except for most walls and Hunters sheild that the hunter also uses as a weapon). It features an EMP effect, which drains instantly any kind of shielding, no matter how strong they are. *Shade - A stationary gun turret, manned in third-person like a vehicle. They consist of a stand and a floating mobile turret-like seating with control systems to its gun. Vehicles The vehicles available to the player in this game are listed below: *M12 Warthog LRV - UNSC Light Reconnaissance Vehicle. The Warthog sports a mounted 50 cal. M41-LAAG Ground To Air/Ground Gatling-type rotary autocannon turret. *M12A1 Warthog LAAV - UNSC Light Anti-Armor Vehicle. The M12A1 is another variant of the Warthog which replaces the 50 cal M41-LAAG with a triple barreled 102 mm rocket launcher (note: it only shoots three rockets before reload activates). (Available only in Multiplayer on the PC version of Halo: Custom Edition.) *M808B Scorpion MBT - UNSC Main Battle Tank. It has a powerful cannon fixed to the top of the body. It also features a machine gun on its base. *Ghost - Covenant Reconnaissance and Rapid Attack Vehicle. *Banshee - Covenant Aerial Assault Aircraft. Note that the Banshee is unavailable in multiplayer in the Xbox version. There are also several vehicles that are not player controllable, like the UNSC Pelican dropship, and the Covenant Spirit dropship. The only vehicle out of these that is of tactical interest is the Covenant Wraith Mortar tank, which fires large plasma bombs in parabolic arcs towards its enemies. These bombs, if they score a direct hit, will often destroy vehicles or kill a Spartan if he/she is not equipped with an overshield. They can be taken down most effectively with explosive weapons such as the Scorpion's main cannon, and the rocket launcher. Also, it is very easy to splatter enemies in Halo: Combat Evolved because of the game physics that can't tell the difference between a fast and slow-moving vehicle, thus making it such that even touching the enemy by accident will kill it. Environments Halo features a wide variety of environments in which combat occurs, including human and Covenant starships, ancient buildings on Halo itself, and expansive outdoor climates. The first level, Pillar of Autumn is fought entirely on the human starship of the same name; the next level, Halo, takes place in a temperate highland climate with open-air Forerunner structures scattered about. This level also contains the famous "Blue Beam Towers". Truth and Reconciliation begins in a rocky desert, but the setting changes to the titular Covenant cruiser about one-third of the way through. The Silent Cartographer occurs on a tropical island, with substantial combat both outdoors and inside futuristic Forerunner installations. Assault on the Control Room takes place in a snowy, icy area of towering cliffs and underground tunnels as well as high-tech suspension bridges and oft-repeated Forerunner structures built into and through cliff walls. 343 Guilty Spark is a significant departure from these majestic environments, with combat in gloomy, exotic swamps and equally gloomy underground complexes that host the player's introduction to the Flood. The player is then teleported to the second of three entirely indoor levels, The Library, encountering repetitive, forbidding hallways and massive elevators. Master Chief returns to the snowy climate of Assault on the Control Room for Two Betrayals, visiting almost no new areas but, interestingly, traveling in the opposite direction. Keyes occurs in the same rocky deserts and the same Covenant ship from Truth and Reconciliation, albeit now heavily damaged, but this time the Flood are present in huge numbers. Finally, The Maw is set on the Pillar of Autumn with three major differences: the presence of the Flood, the heavy structural damage, and access to the Engineering section and service corridors of the ship, which were previously off-limits. In total, six of the ten levels feature a substantial amount of combat outdoors. Multiplayer Up to 4 players can play together using the same-console split screen mode. It is also possible for up to 16 players to play together in one Halo game over a local area network, using Xbox's and/or Xbox 360's that have been connected through an Ethernet hub, but also can be played on Xbox Connect which is a way of tunneling a connection via a PC. The game's seamless support for this type of play, as well as a few large maps that can comfortably hold up to 16 combatants, is a first for console games. Since the game was released before the launch of Xbox Live, mainstream online play was not available for this title. The [[Halo PC|PC version of Halo: Combat Evolved]] officially adds online play, also new vehicles (The Banshee and the never-before-seen Rocket Warthog), weapons (The Fuel Rod Gun and the never-before-seen Flamethrower) and maps (see list below) for multiplayer. The PC version of Halo: Combat Evolved does not support split screen multiplayer. Multiplayer maps in Halo: Combat Evolved: *Battle Creek *Sidewinder *Damnation *Rat Race *Prisoner *Hang 'Em High *Chill Out *Derelict *Boarding Action *Chiron TL 34 *Blood Gulch *Wizard *Longest *Death Island (Exclusive to the PC/Mac version) *Danger Canyon (Exclusive to the PC/Mac version) *Infinity (Exclusive to the PC/Mac version) *Timberland (Exclusive to the PC/Mac version) *Ice Fields (Exclusive to the PC/Mac version) *Gephyrophobia (Exclusive to the PC/Mac version) Specific maps can be used for specific gamestates. For example, many Capture The Flag and Team slayer games are played in the bigger maps, while single slayer (or, in most games, every man for himself) are on the smaller maps. A prime example of a good CTF map is Blood Gulch, which is the stomping ground for most new Halo players. A good Slayer or Juggernaut map would be Hang 'em High, since it is small enough, and targets are found easily. However, depending on how many people are in one given game, the circumstances may change. For example, a 16-person slayer game may occur on a large map, and a 2 or 4 player CTF game can be played on a much smaller map. Storyline Halo's storyline is linear; there is only one ending (in contrast to other first person shooters such as Deus Ex). It is presented to the player through an instruction manual, scripted events and conversations during the game, and a number of cut-scenes rendered using the game's graphics engine. This method of storyline delivery is common among modern video games. The Xbox version of Halo: Combat Evolved allows one player to play the campaign alone, as well as allow two players to play through the campaign in split screen. The [[Halo PC|PC version of Halo: Combat Evolved]] allows only one player to play through the campaign, unless the Halo Custom Edition program is being used, in which case, the campaign is disabled completely. Halo Combat Evolved Campaign levels: *The Pillar of Autumn *Halo *The Truth and Reconciliation *The Silent Cartographer *Assault on the Control Room *343 Guilty Spark *The Library *Two Betrayals *Keyes *The Maw Brief Summary Halo, like previous Bungie releases such as the Marathon series, has an intricate plot. The "Halo" in the title refers to an enormous artificial space habitat similar to a Culture Orbital discovered by the warship Pillar of Autumn, which the central character, Master Chief Petty Officer John-117, is aboard. With the help of his fellow marines and the ship's artificial intelligence, Cortana, the Master Chief discovers some of the secrets of Halo while fighting off members of The Covenant, archenemies of humanity who, presumably, wish to find Halo's secrets for themselves. Backstory The events which transpire in Halo's gameplay must be understood in the context of its backstory, created by Bungie and elaborated in several novels written after the release of the game. Noteworthy is its use of the oft-used battle between monoculture radicalism and liberalism. Also present, although less pronounced, is the likewise popular theme of blind religion (Covenant) versus free-thought secularism (UNSC). A summary of this back story is presented below. Early Conflicts 2160-2200: This is a period of brutal unrest in Human history in which Governments and Factions fight for control of Earth and its colonies. As overpopulation and unrest mounted on Earth, a number of new political movements were formed including the left wing Koslovics led by Vladimir Koslov and the neo Jovian Frieden (which attacked the UN Colonial Advisors on the moon) and UN-sponsored military forces begin a pattern of massive buildups which culminated in the first Interplanetary and Rain Forest Wars of the Jovian Moons Campaign. After the successful Marine attack on Mars, recruitment drives and propaganda tactics strongly bolstered UNSC forces. They defeated the Koslovics and the Frieden on Earth and crush their remnants throughout the Solar System: both factions were defeated in the face of massive, unified UN military. The Human Colonization of the Orion Arm In the year 2291, the United Nations Space Command (UNSC) successfully developed humanity's first Slipspace drive, the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine. For the first time in history, the rapid colonization of other worlds was made possible. By 2390, 210 worlds had been occupied by humans, and were being actively terraformed (Built) to suit man's needs. These worlds were to become known as the Inner Colonies. By 2490, the UNSC's fledgling interstellar empire had expanded to over 800 planets throughout the Orion Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy. During this period, the planet Reach became the headquarters of the UNSC military, and is destined to become the most heavily fortified world under human control. The Fall of the Outer Colonies Cole's fleet managed a victory at Harvest, but at a high cost - two thirds of his ships were destroyed. Despite significant tactical brilliance on the part of Human commanders, Covenant technology guaranteed a four to one kill/loss ratio in most battles. One by one, the Outer Colonies fell below the onslaught, and by 2535, virtually all had been destroyed. The Spartan Project By 2517, several years before contact with the Covenant was made, the UNSC military embarked on a secret project to create a group of elite soldiers that would deal with occasional unrest in the Colonies. Codenamed SPARTANs, these genetically enhanced troops were trained from the age of 6 into a life of battle, and became a great asset against the Covenant. While humans suffered defeat after defeat in space, they could almost always prevail with the help of the SPARTANs in ground engagements. The main character of Halo's gameplay, the Master Chief, is a veteran SPARTAN of the SPARTAN II project after an unfortunate failure of the first SPARTAN program. All SPARTANS were given special armor designated MJOLNIR, which can increase their strength and speed. They were the only ones who could wear it as those without upgrades would not be able to withstand the reaction times of the armor and die. The Battle of Reach By 2552, many of Humanity's Inner Colonies have been destroyed by the Covenant. In a move of desperation, UNSC orders a secret plan to capture a Covenant ship using a SPARTAN task force and find the coordinates of their home planet. All of SPARTANs except three are,led by the Master Chief, are chosen for this mission, and board a specially outfitted ship known as the Pillar of Autumn (under the command of Captain Jacob Keyes). This plan, however, is interrupted when the Covenant launch a surprise attack on the fortress world of Reach. During this battle, Reach is overrun and glassed, and the human fleet is obliterated. Worse still, the Master Chief thinks that all of the SPARTANs but himself are killed on the surface of the planet. The (supposedly) last remaining SPARTAN, the Master Chief, escapes with the Pillar of Autumn. In accordance with the Cole Protocol, the Autumn makes a blind Slipspace jump, and emerges in the vicinity of an unexplored and remarkable world. Arrival at Halo The Pillar of Autumn exits Slipspace to find a mysterious ring shaped space station orbiting a gas giant. The ring, quickly named "Halo", is obviously artificial and teeming with life. A Covenant fleet, however, is also present, and a subsequent battle heavily damages the ''Pillar of Autumn''. Captain Keyes initiates the Cole protocol - all records of Earth's location are erased, and the Autumn is crash landed onto Halo. The ship's AI construct, Cortana, leaves the Autumn with the Master Chief in a Bumblebee escape pod which also crash lands on Halo. Gameplay begins in earnest with the Master Chief's escape from the ''Autumn'', and continues upon landing. The player will soon discover the origins and purpose of this world - and uncover a threat that forces even the Covenant into retreat. As a literary sidenote, the ring, "Halo", borrows heavily from the Ringworld of Larry Niven and the Culture Orbitals of Iain M. Banks. Main Characters *'The Master Chief:' Thought to be the only SPARTAN-II known to have survived the battle of Reach at the beginning of the game. He is the character the player assumes during gameplay. *'Cortana:' The Pillar of Autumn's AI construct, removed from the ship by the Master Chief in accordance with the Cole Protocol. During most of the game, Cortana is connected directly to the Master Chief's neural interface, and acts to deliver tactical information and mission objectives. *'Captain Jacob Keyes:' The distinguished Captain of the Pillar of Autumn, renowned for his tactical brilliance in key battles prior to the fall of Reach. He was also part of the expedition to find candidates for the SPARTAN-II project, the first of which was the Master Chief, candidate 117. *'343 Guilty Spark:' The Monitor of Installation 04. *'The Marines:' The Marines of the UNSC are the best, but are struggling and fighting a losing war against the Covenant. The marines are your allies in the game. *'Sergeant Johnson :' Sergeant Johnson commands Marines during the game. He also provides comic relief and is the only human besides the Master Chief and Blue Team (Fred, Will and Linda) to make it back to Earth alive. He is seemingly the toughest Marine in the game. In-game plot The first levels of the game deal with an attempt to reach Halo's control center to uncover its purpose. It is soon discovered that the Covenant have accidentally released something from an ancient containment and research facility on the ring, The Flood, a parasitic race which gets its name from the way it devastates potential hosts with sheer numbers. The Flood then sweeps across Halo and devastate Human and Covenant forces positioned on it. The release of the Flood prompts 343 Guilty Spark, an eccentric Forerunner Artificial Intelligence who commands Halo's containment forces, the Sentinels , to try to activate Halo's defense system, a pulse weapon that, when fired, would wipe out all life in the galaxy large enough to be hosts for the Flood. Technically, that installation only has a maximum effective radius of 25,000 light years, but the pulse would trigger other installations as well, effectively killing all life in the galaxy. This system is designed to stop the Flood from spreading through the universe if they escape confinement from Halo by the only way possible: starving the Flood of any life source large enough to sustain them. Naturally, this would wipe out Humanity as well as the Covenant, and so the final levels of the game revolve around the Master Chief's attempts to destroy Halo before it fires. The game leaves the story open to further developments, with the revelation that there are several Halo ring worlds in the galaxy, due to Halo being numbered "Installation 04" by 343 Guilty Spark, the Monitor of the installation. It is revealed in Halo 2 that there were seven (Bungie's favorite number) Halos before Installation 04's destruction. Reception Halo was the main launch title for Xbox, and is popularly said to be it's killer app, or the game that made the Xbox what it is today. It is widely renowned for saving the fledgling Xbox platform, as the Xbox lacked any titles to really compete with Sony's PlayStation 2 or Nintendo's GameCube. Halo became an overnight success and managed to drive the platform from the brink of an early death. It went on to sell 8 million copies, in other words, 33% of all Xbox owners also owned Halo. It was also critically acclaimed. IGN gave the game a 9.7 out of 10 and stated it to be the best Xbox game of all time. X-Play gave it a perfect 5 out of 5. The game got a perfect ten from EGM, and was 2002 Game of The Year for IGN, EGM, OXM, and AIAS. It also got a 9.5 out of 10 from Game Informer, and an average meta-score of 97 out of 100, making it the most highly rated Xbox game of all time. It was also called the game that reinvented a genre that didn't know it needed reinventing due to the revolutionary game play such as non-scripted vehicle driving and the strategic thinking required when choosing weapons, due to the fact that you can only carry two at a time. Halo: Original Soundtrack Halo Original Soundtrack, composed and produced by Martin O'Donnell and Michael Salvatori for the video game Halo: Combat Evolved is one CD comprising 26 tracks. Some editions include a bonus DVD with game trailers for Halo 2. Most of the music from Halo: Combat Evolved is present on the CD, although some songs are remixed and some tracks are intermixed with others in medley form. It was released in 2001. Original Halo Team ;Project Lead : Jason Jones ;Lead Producer :Hamilton Chu ;Executive Producer :Alexander Seropia ;Producer :Rick Ryan ;Programmers : Chris Butcher : Bernie Freidin :Charlie Gough :Mat Noguchi :Matt Segur ;Art Director :Marcus Lehto ;Assistant Art Lead :Steve Abeyta ;Artists :Eric Arroyo :Chris Barrett :Mark Bernal :David Dunn :Chris Hughes :Chris Lee :Robert McLees :Stephen Okasaki :Paul Russel :Shi Kai Wang :Michael Wu :Brian Schultz ;Lead Designer :John Howard ;Designers :Paul Bertone :Tyson Green :Jaime Griesemer :Dan Orzulak ;Additional Writing :Brannon Boren :Matt Soell :Eric Trautmann ;Multiplayer Lead Programmer :Michael Evans ;Multiplayer Programmers :Adrian Perez :Stefan Sinclair ;Multiplayer Lead Designer :Hardy LeBel ;Multiplayer Artists :Chris Carney :David Dunn :Peter Marks :David Moore :Stephen Okasaki ;User Interface Lead :Max Hoberman ;User Interface Designer :David Candland ;User Interface Programmer :Stefan Sinclair ;Cinematics Director :Joseph Staten ;Cinematic Artists :Steve Abeyta :Paul Clift :Adam Crockett :Lorraine McLees :Stephen Okasaki :Craig Mullins :Lee Wilson ;Audio Lead/Original Music :Martin O'Donnell ;Additional Music :Michael Salvatori ;Sound Designers :Jay Weinland :Adam Tewes ;Test Manager :Harold Ryan ;Test Leads :Curtis Creamer :Ryan Hylland :Keith Steury ;Testers :Chris Chamberlain :Mike Cody :Chuck Cooper :Erik Davis :John Frey :Rick Lockyear :Paul Peterson :Zach Russel :Mathew Shimbaku :Luke Timmins :Jeff Wilson :Roger Wolfson ;Voice Talent :Keny Boynton :Tim Dadabo :Mark Dias :Steve Downes :Todd Licea :Mike Madeoy :Andy Mckaige :Tawnya Pettiford-Waites :David Scully :Pete Stacker :Jeff Steitzer :Jen Taylor :Chris Wicklund ;Additional voices :Folks at Bungie ;Damage and Spin :Matt Soell ;Draft Dodgers :Pete Demoreuille :Tom Gioconda :Joshua Grass :Justin Hayward :Jason Major :Juan Ramirez :Bob Settles ;Product Manager :Steve Fowler ;Product Planner :Jon Kimmch ;Localization Program Manager :Ji Hong Future developments The next episode in the Halo story, Halo 2, was released on November 9, 2004. http://www.bungie.net/News/Story.aspx?link=5B522E9E-A265-409E-9267-EB2EDCFD50B4 Like the previous fan-beloved Marathon, Halo 2 has a return of old characters and new technology in attempt to further a complicated plot line, the object of which is to be deciphered by the end. A free mod for the computer game series Battlefield 1942/Vietnam called Homefront features Halo-esque and original content for online multiplayer games with up to 64 players.http://www.planetbattlefield.com/homefront/ Not only this mod, but many, can be found at various sites on the Internet at places like halomods.com and other sites. The customizable map option has become quite popular with the downloadable custom edition of the PC version, many maps can be found on these sites, ready to be opened and played. These maps can be made with 3D Studio MAX and the Halo Editing Kit. Trailers In 2000 at E3, Bungie showed off a trailer of the upcoming game to the public. This trailer featured Marines along with the Master Chief scouting out a Forerunner structure and the Covenant fighting them. During this trailer there was still no active AI so all the Covenant was actually controlled by Bungie. This trailer was before the conversion to the Xbox as an FPS. Originally the game was to be a RTS as a computer game. Trivia *Halo: Combat Evolved was originally going to just be called Halo, but Combat Evolved was added later due to Bungie thinking people would not know exactly what Bungie meant by just calling it Halo. *Halo was originally being developed for the Mac and was going to be an RTS, before Microsoft took interest in its development and purchased Bungie Studios (therefore owning a promising video game to use exclusively with its upcoming video game console, the Xbox). *There are 8,087 lines of dialog, most of them randomly triggered during combat.Halo Dialogue Statistics, from the source - HBO, November 12, 2007 *On the Halo: Combat Evolved cover the Banshees in the background are shown in their pilotless stance, yet they are still flying. * Similarly, they are shown firing thin laser beams, rather than the plasma orbs that they actually fire in-game. *Bungie mentioned that none of the characters in the E3 video for Halo: Combat Evolved had AI. In fact, all of the movement was scripted. *Halo: Combat Evolved was originally going to have most of the weapons that were introduced in Halo 2 and Halo 3 although it is unknown why the weapons were cut from the final version.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dydfehQBaGE *In the Halo: Combat Evolved handbook, the plasma rifle's "blueprint" is an overlap of a Needler underneath and the rifle on top. *The uniforms worn by the crewman are the same uniforms BOBs used in the Marathon series. *If you complete the game on Legendary, you will get a cutscene of Johnson hugging an Elite as the Pillar of Autumn's engines go critical making Halo explode. This cutscene is considered non-canon because Johnson had escaped on a pelican prior to the destruction of Installation 04. *The book, Halo:The Flood, has the same exact story line but with a few added twists. The Master Chief also speaks much more, seemingly having a bit of a different personality. *The faces of the UNSC Marines are all heads of the producers who worked on Halo. *'Halo:Combat Evolved' was originally planned to have a changing weather system which was mentioned in the August 2000 issue of PC Gamer magazine (scanned here) *In the original trailer, Elites had singular jaws, Zealots had diamond shaped energy shields, and there was a primitive version of the spectre. Sources External Links *Official site *Halo 1 Easter Eggs *Official Xbox.com site *[http://www.mobygames.com/game/sheet/gameId,5368/ MobyGames' entry on Halo] *Halo.Bungie.Org Halo fansite and resource center *Subnova.com Halo information & FAQs *[http://www.tazzy.nwactc.com/klikgamers/index.php?option=content&task=view&id=21&Itemid=26 Klik Gamers' Halo review] *[http://www.apple.com/games/articles/2003/11/halo/ Halo for Mac OS X] *Halo Planet *Reference.com Related Pages *Blam! *Character Compatibility *Halo: Combat Evolved Credits *Action Figures *Halo: Combat Evolved Walkthroughs *Halo Glitches and Tricks *Halo PC *Halo Cache Editor 0.7 *Halo: Combat Evolved (PC) patches *Halomaps.org de:Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft es:Halo: Combat Evolved fr:Halo: Bataille Élaborée Halo 1